


Letters for John

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Watson Pack [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Letters, Longing, M/M, Spoilers-Seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theses are the letters from Sherlock to John while he is away, they will be posted after the chapters that they correlate with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation of Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawToPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawToPaw/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Sherlock does not belong to me, it belongs to BBC and Doyle.
> 
> I am gifting this to PawToPaw who has been a great encouragement to keep writing and leaving me such lovely reviews regularly
> 
> A [Chapter & Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338862/chapters/15623359) guide for those who want to know where everything falls.

December 12th 2011  
My Beloved John  
Please, please, please forgive me. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted you to mourn me. I realize that I was foolish in thinking that you would not get hurt or mourn me if you saw me jump. If I had realized how much harm it would do to you, I would have tried to find some other way to deal with this situation. I really had not expected that things would go quite the way they did.

Yes I realized that I was going to end up meeting Moriarty, I had not realized he would kill himself however, I thought that I was going to have to kill him and then ‘kill’ myself to save you. Had I considered the fact that I was part of a military pack I would have done things differently, but I must admit I forgot that detail. Tell Eric I was being foolish. 

The reason I did what I did is simple. I did it to protect you. I could not tolerate the idea of something happening to you. Neither I nor the pack could survive without you. 

Of course that might not have been the best reason to pray for help without actually knowing which of your gods I was praying to. I know it was one your goddesses that answered but I do not know which one she was. She was surrounded by stars, everything else seemed to have vanished and she glowed, well, her feet glowed, I found that I could not actually look directly at her. She had a rather musical voice, though it was completely in my head. 

I made a deal with her. I would hunt six humans who had killed one of her immortals, though I am not sure if she meant hers as in one of her children or one who served her, she would make sure that I survived the fall off of the top of Bart’s. She did too. It wasn’t the hitting the ground that hurt, that I barely felt, what hurt was when she broke my link to everyone in the pack but you. 

Despite that, Eric was still able to sense I was alive through you, I had forgotten exactly how close the two of you are. Again, that was as foolish of me as forgetting that you are part of a military pack. I am not sure who the cat Elspeth that was delivered with the information from Eric is. I assume she is a part of the military pack that I hadn’t met yet, after all, it cannot have just been you ten as a military pack in the army the size of the British one. Plus you said in the past that not all of the military pack stayed with you after the service so perhaps she is one of the ones who decided to strike out on her own. 

So now I am on a plane to the other side of the ocean, and I will be gone for I don’t know how long. I hate it. I want you. I miss you. It hurts not knowing when I will see you again. When I will get a chance to curl up with your shorter self and wrap myself around you or when I will get to curl my body against your beautiful wolf form. 

Please don’t forget me,  
Yours always  
Sherlock


	2. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!
> 
> I realize that these might not seem long, but for a guy who tends to send text messages more than anything and write only short messages, I figure these would be long to him.

December 19th 2011  
My Beloved John  
I handed over all of the evidence today to the New York police force. There was a great deal there, it took myself and three of my new homeless network to hand over all of the paperwork I had complied on the piece of Moriarty’s web here. It was difficult because I had to sneak in and steal some of it right from under their noses and that was surprisingly difficult. Before this group had belonged to Moriarty apparently they had been part of the Mob so they were well adjusted to their rolls. No matter, all of them will go to prison. I made sure to provide everything they may need to insure that. 

You can tell Lestrade I really was listening when he listed what type of evidence they had to have in order to accomplish a successful trial. 

There were more than one-hundred of them all working out of one small building so I got evidence on every single one of the ones who were in control or could take control. It was time consuming. Serious, how does Lestrade get anything done with all the leg work he has to put in to get a conviction? Some of the evidence I collected included photographs, recordings of them speaking, the guns, knives, and other equipment used in the crimes, and even footage that I was able to talk some of the homeless into getting for me. 

Somehow I was spotted on my last trip in before I delivered the evidence to the police. Unfortunately a pair of them tried to chase me down, they failed miserably because I am used to making those jumps from roof to roof and they apparently were not. Both fell to the ground, their bodies making a interesting if a bit sickening noise when they hit. Luckily though their death did not change any of the evidence or make it worthless. 

I had Elspeth help me hide while watching the police raid the place. They got most of them, but not all. So we helped out a bit, apparently a cat can find smells just as easily as a wolf. I hadn’t realized that. We got the ones that got away, tied them up and she put the fear of God (or should I say the Goddess?) in them and we escorted them to the police force where they turned themselves in. 

I don’t know what she did to make them so cooperative and I am not asking. Something tells me it was not legal in the shifter world and I know that your kind are rather strict about that sort of thing.

It wasn’t the same as having you at my side. I wish you were the one with me instead. 

I offered her some fish as thanks, even asked how she wanted it cooked. I swear she was considering killing me. So I have learned that you do not give the cat fish. However she did accept a freshly roasted chicken from a place called Bread & Tulips. Apparently it was quite good because she ate all but the bones and expected me to pick them up. 

Now I know how you feel when you end up cleaning up after me.

Tomorrow we leave for our next destination, I think it will be somewhere in New Jersey which is not all that far from where we currently are but is in a different state so it is a different jurisdiction. Another once mob and now Moriarty branch is located there that I need to get rid of. 

I hope that you are recovering, I realize now how much it hurt you, but please forgive me. I have to do this. Take care of yourself John so you will be there when I get home.

Yours always  
Sherlock


	3. New Jersey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

December 20th 2011  
My Beloved John  
I don’t think I like New Jersey. So far this state has been cold, wet, and annoying. Most these people are rude. But it doesn’t matter, I was happy that it was far faster to get the branch of his web here. Most them were connected to the web in New York so when I was able to get the evidence from the one, part of it covered the other. Then I got more evidence for them in order to finish off this particular group. 

They were all idiots and didn’t think to try and do a better job of hiding it.

Did I mention I love? I do. I love you. I miss you. I want you here beside me. I really miss the way you tell me I am amazing when I make a deduction. Or those little smiles you give me when I do something that you are happy with. 

I also miss the pups. Are they still working in the lab? Are they still helping Lestrade with minor cases? How are the shifters from Baskerville settling in? Anyone do anything interesting?

This is horrible.

I hope you are having an alright day. 

Always yours  
Sherlock


	4. Christmas 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

December 25th 2011  
My Dearest John  
I hope that this finds you in good health. This Christmas will not be nearly as good as last because we are not together. Right now I am on a bus going southwards. Apparently I get to make a trip to Florida to deal with the next branch of the web, though along the way we have also helped out with several other small cases along the way. Including one for a bluebird nest that was having a theft problem but was worried because the thief was a jackal that supposedly served the Old Gods, but I proved wasn’t. Those bluebirds had actually offered to give me a ride to my next destination but I turned them down so I could continue the way I am and solve crimes along the way. I did however accept a handmade bracelet one of the nestlings they called them insisted on giving me. It’s in the envelope with this letter. 

Now if I was home we would be curled up together on the sofa or perhaps on the thick rug we occasionally pull out in front of the fire. I think it would be my turn to use the sundae supplies on you and I would love every minute of licking the chocolate and caramel drizzled across your skin clean. If you hadn’t realized in the past, I have a slight oral fixation and the taste of your skin is something that I love dearly. Since I would be the one licking you clean, I think it would be my turn to take you, that’s fair I think. 

I find I am aroused and the bloody cat is grumbling that I stink, see if I buy her food other than tuna next week. 

I hope that your Christmas has gone at least decently if not happily. Hopefully you are spending it with the pack, or at least part of the pack so you are not alone. Though I wonder, did you celebrate the solstice or did a different pack member lead it this year? 

Always yours  
Sherlock


	5. Home of Turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

January 7th 2012  
My beloved John  
Elspeth reminded me today that yesterday was my birthday. I had forgotten. Without you here to celebrate it with it is rather pointless to me. Still the box turtle nest we have found our self with have decided that they are going to throw me a dinner for my birthday. I do not know why, we have been in Florida for nearly a week, three of those days with these turtles. Their traditions seem a bit odd after spending so much time with the pack and Eric. 

That was awkward, the dinner that the turtles threw for me. Who would have guessed that part of the dinner is going for a swim before actually eating in order to work up an appetite, I can tell you that Elspeth was not pleased. Not pleased in the least when one of the younger turtles took her out into the water. Have you ever seen her cat form soaking wet? It’s amusing!

Still, the entire purpose for me staying with this set of turtles was to find the poacher who was killing shifted turtles for their shells. I somehow managed to do that in the mists of our dinner preparations, so it became more than just a birthday dinner, they turned it into a nest wide celebration rather than just the family I am staying with. The poacher was a gifted one, he didn’t understand why his suggestion didn’t work on me. I told him he should try working with an elite black cobra and he submitted without question. Do all cobra’s have a reputation or is he just known of over here too?

My mission to hunt Moriarty’s web is going surprisingly well, I nearly have all of the proof needed to hand over to the police so I can move on to the next step in this case. The turtles have actually been helping as a thank you, going out to sea and taking pictures on water cameras of the various drug runners, smugglers, and other members of the web. It is rather odd. 

One of the moons on my arm has been glowing brighter than the rest. I even had Elspeth check it to make sure. It really is. I hope that means that I am nearing one of the six. Though I am still not sure what I am going to do when I find them. Am I supposed to call her to alert her that I have them or take care of them myself? I lack any really big gifts like you and Eric, so I am really not sure. Still, I will figure it out when I see them. 

Oh yes, one of the turtles, Cascada I believe her name is, taught me to better control my ability to see into the past. Now I can do so at will as long as I know what the subject I am seeking is. She also showed me how to stop the cascades that sometimes come when I touch a person. It really is remarkable. Also very useful since there have been several occasions in the last few days where I used the ability to discover where a body was hidden so I could make more notes. Its allowed me to solve three crimes since that were not even directly related. Luckily the police officer I dealt with was a shifter, though I did not get a chance to see his neck to see what type. Still, one look at the mark on my arm and he did not arrest me, instead he took my statement, and let me go on my way.

Soon, tomorrow probably, we will turn in all of the evidence against his web here. Hopefully I come across whoever is causing my moon to light up so that I can deal with them. I really want to get going to the next area where his web is powerful. 

I miss you.  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	6. Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

January 11th 2012  
My beloved John  
My arm hurts. Yes the healer of the nest of turtles I am still with healed it but he is not as good as you. Really though, my transport is being frustrating, I only got shot once and the turtle healer, a young man named Agwe, healed it but I still seem to have a sore arm. Of course he is relatively new. 

Elspeth yelled at me. Well as much as someone who is speaking telepathically can but she definitely got her point across. 

I ended up not having to deal with the man who had killed the immortal. As soon as he fired a shot at me she was on him, I don’t think he expected to have his throat ripped out by a lion. Did you know she could become a lion? I hadn’t realized ‘till she went from being the small house cat pacing beside me to this massive golden cat with a powerful body. It was amazing, and a bit terrifying I think. After she pulled away she found a bird bath to wash her face in, I am sure that someone is going to have very awkward morning when they discover their bird bath full of watery blood. 

Nearly as soon as her jaw closed around his throat the mark burned for a moment before vanishing. Now I only have five crescent moons on my arm instead of six.

Can you shift like that? Your form going from one to the next while in motion? I can only ever recall you standing in place to shift. Still, seeing her large cat form made me miss your wolf form. I would like to have fallen asleep with your golden form soft but solid around me. I miss your heavy fur and fact that you smell like home.

Tomorrow we leave for Texas where Moriarty’s web is connected to the drug cartels. I know you are always worried about me around drugs, however I promise that I will not touch them. It would dishonor you, the pack, everything that we have built and I will not do that. Besides, I think if I even considered it that cat would shred me, find a healer to put me together, and shred me again. 

I hope you that your full moon meeting went well. I forgot to mention it on the letter I posted the day of the last full moon. 

I love you.  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	7. Arriving in Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!
> 
> I have been surprised at how well this little set of letters has been taken, thank you all, even more than normal, for giving my the motivation to continue writing.

January 15th 2012  
My beloved John  
We arrived in Texas today, a rather large city which is nearly comparable to London for size if not culture. It is where the information from Eric said the next part of the web would be, it is also where the web meets up with the cartels. I think that this is going to take longer than I want. So I do not know how long we will be here. 

Elspet has expressed surprise over the fact she has not seen or scented any other shifters yet. She says that concerns her. Personally, I just hope that we are out of her range and that we will find them sooner than later. Otherwise I am not sure why a community this big would lack any sort of shifters. Every large community we have passed through has had at least a small amount of shifters. I believe that Elspeth is using her telepathy to see if she can find them. 

Two more of the moons on my arm have brightened up. If I am to go by what happened the last time. That means that there are two more of the people I am hunting here. Hopefully it does not result in the cat ripping their throats out like she did the last one. 

Since I am in a large city and the laptop is completely charged I have decided to see about finding a place within the homeless network here. I have also decided to see about convincing the illegals that I am not an enemy, to work with me. I foresee a lot of the money that the cobra has arranged for me to have being used for that exact goal. That’s alright though since I have hardly needed to use it for room or passage so far anyways. Might as well put it to use bribing those who cannot afford to be picky about whom they get their money from. Besides, I have fun with some of the bribing and information I receive because of it. 

Did I tell you about the fact I have gotten better at going in and out of my mind palace while on the move so I do not end up laying or sitting in one spot for far too long. Every time I tried to go deep into my head Elspeth smacks me out of it unless we are somewhere she considers safe, so I had to learn a new way of using it. Her small form has quite a bit of power to it. 

One thing is certain, the part of my memories I enjoy most are the memories of us. While not as good as having you here at my side, at least I have the memories of what you are like when you are at my side in order to keep me going. Though sometimes it is not nearly enough. Still I will get all of the web, destroy the crime network he set up and return to you. I just hope that you are waiting for me. I know wolves only mate once, but I also know that you could ask your patroness to release you from our bond. I hope that day never comes and check my wrist at least three times a day to make sure that our bondmark is still there. 

Love in absence,  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	8. Texas Update

January 22nd 2012  
My beloved John  
This place is very odd, I have had two of the moons on my wrist glowing non-stop but I have not been able to find those who I am after. Worse off, neither I nor Elspeth have been able to discover any shifters in a hundred mile radius. She says that there is something very unusual happening. I have asked her to track down where one the shifter clans would have been regularly and plan to use my recently developed skills in rememberancy to see if I can discover what has happened to all of them. She does not like the idea, but it is the best one we have right now. While she is out doing just that I stay put in the hotel room, and I do not leave it no matter how much I want to. I need her to work with me and that will not happen unless she can trust me to stay in place. Beside, I assume that there is a good reason I had a cat sent with me besides the fact she is part of the military pack.

However this waiting thing can be very dull, perhaps I shall try to write you an even longer letter than normal. After all, I think it would do us both some good.

When I am out with Elspeth we tend to hunt for information regarding the cartels, the web, and any other thing that might connect to it. For some reason, many of these homeless and illegals are very wary of a person offering money for information. While I understand to a point, they take it a bit far and it makes me wonder what else is going on. I wish that I had the ability to shield the way the military pack does but I will just have to wait for Elspeth to return. I think our next trek should be to the south a bit, see if I can possibly in list the gangs of the area to do the research for me. While it is a bit risky, after all they are after power, they may do so for the promise of good money if I can make it worth their while without actually having to hand it over. I wonder if I could get the cat to do that thing with her eyes she does that makes people desire to obey whatever suggestion she gives via telepathy.

We have already got information on one part of the web here, but there is more, and there are is the glow on my wrist. I really desire to find them sooner than later. Of course it would help if I actually knew exactly who I was looking for. Only she did not tell or show me that when she marked me, she merely told me I would know. How exactly I do not know, but I will not argue with her nor am I going to call on her again to demand more information, something tells me that would not be a wise idea.

You should pleased to know that the cat makes me eat at least one solid meal per day. She says if I am not willing to eat properly then we can return home and I can deal with the fall out of pissing off a god along with wasting your time being gone. I refuse to do either, so I eat when she presents me with food, thankfully, she seems to have a copy of your list of foods I eat because so far she has made sure to keep it as items off of it. She also insists that I sleep at least four hours for every forty-eight. It is mildly annoying, but like the food, I do not wish to have more problems by not. At this rate, I am going to fall into a habit of eating. At least I know that this will please you.

Sounds like Elspeth is back. This is good. It means we can get back to discussing the situation. Hopefully she has new information on the shifter community. Something really is off there. I will write another letter soon.

As always I remain,  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	9. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

February 14th 2012  
My beloved John  
The Americans here celebrate Valentine’s Day a bit differently than we do. Despite that, I wanted to wish you a very good Valentine’s Day love. Last year’s was perfect. We didn’t do anything particularly romantic but we spent the entire day together as we chased down that jewel thief. We had eaten lunch after speaking to the client, just a private little affair at that then new Chinese restaurant we had selected. 

Elspeth has finally tracked down where the shifter population should be but is not, or at least a branch of them. Tomorrow we are supposed to go investigate further. I will be looking for any sort of clue whether it is something currently seeable or something I see in the past. Hopefully we can find them. Something tells me that this is not going to be pretty however. Still, I will find them, or what remains of them if I am correct about what has happened to them. 

We have collected more data on the web here. While the web itself is fairly small, the reach it has is not due to the cartels, gangs, and other problems of those natures. Thankfully, I believe that we are nearing the end of our collection of data here, which means we will be able to turn over all of the evidence, along with the guilty parties to the authorities. Hopefully they are not all idiots and use the information accordingly.

With all my love this Valentine’s Day,  
I miss you,  
Yours always,  
Sherlock


	10. Texas Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

February 17th 2012  
My beloved John  
All of Moriarty’s web here in Txas has been dealt with. I turned over all evidence that we collect on them. Like in New York it took several trips, along with the assistance of a few members of the homeless network. With the fall of Moriarty’s web here, many of the gangs have started turf warring or collapsing upon themselves. The cartels have lost a lot of power here as well with the fall of the web. Most of the web is now sitting in jail, though a large portion of the web is dead, they decided to fight rather than get arrested. 

Elspeth showed me to the home of the missing shifters she could find. It took several tries to get a rememberance lock on the situation. The first few tries showed me the home when it was full of life and people. The shifters of this home appear to be armadillos of some variety, what a peculiar shifting race. I wonder which of your Old Gods created them. Surely not the Dusk Daughter or Shadow Mistress, they seem like they are far too intelligent to pick such an odd species. 

I have an idea what happen to them now. A collection of humans, including the two that make the moon glow, raided the house. With them was a female gifted one. She was the one who forced all of the shifters into their animal forms and then into cages. Those who could not shift were forced into vehicles or killed if they resisted. I will be hunting them done, all of them. It feels like I have to, like I have no choice. Elspeth says that is because I am Goddess marked and her will is currently on me. The useful thing is I know what each of them looks like so I will be able to track them down. 

I will enlist the assistance of the homeless network here to find them, possibly even the gangs. They will not be escaping. 

Elspeth had been linked with me when I saw what they were doing. I believe she plans to kill the gifted one. I do not plan to get in her way. She has a fire in her that would worry me if she was not part of your military pack. It is the same type of fire I have seen in psychopaths and serial killers when they have been caught. 

Yours always,  
Sherlock


	11. Armadillo Tracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

February 25th 2012  
My beloved John  
The last few weeks have been crazy. I have missed you far more during the hunting of these fools than I have the entire rest of the trip so far. Elspeth is just not you. She does not track the same way you do. We have found most of the humans that had been there when the armadillos were taken. They have other crimes that they committed and I have made sure that they are arrested for them. 

We have found several of the armadillos as well. Along with the living children that had been kidnapped that are still in the area. There are still more to find of course, but it is a start. The adults were able to show us where several other shifter homes are and I was able to get a feel for them as well. The ones I really wish to find are the cobra family. It appears they had been the hardest to capture and something tells me they would be the biggest help if I can discover what has happened to them. 

However the two moons on my wrist have returned to the same coloring as the other moons. I believe that means I have missed them here. I will find them. They may not be part of our pack, but they are still pack. 

Yours always,  
Sherlock


	12. Found Them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

March 18th 2012  
My beloved John  
We discovered what had happened to the rest of the shifters and managed to track all of them down. The cobras were the first that I found, sure enough, they were able to help me a great deal. Apparently two of the younger cobras were in training to become trackers, however they had been kept sedated and unable to do much of anything include think. Almost as soon as we got them away from the drugs, the younger of the pair, a white cobra female named Misae, promptly turned her attention to the sky above. Almost immediately she had started chanting, her voice a low hum. 

The next thing I know, we are no longer where we had been, our entire group had vanished, not just mentally either, but physically as well. Where we ended up was a large silvery-white and black marble chamber, much like a throne room where a small child seemed to hold sway. Just looking at her I could not tell you what she was, but with the way the cobra pair bowed low to her I would wager a guess she was one of the Old Gods. All of the physical injuries that had been sustained by the shifters and myself vanished as if they had never been. Moments later we were at the hotel room that Elspeth and I were staying at. Which was a bit crowed since there were nearly thirty of us. 

Still, after that the two cobra Trackers in training insisted on joining me, and looking into a pair of purely silver eyes like Eric’s when he is ready to Track told me it would be foolish to try and stop them. Instead I accepted their help, and between the four of us we found the rest of the shifters or where they had been sent. We also found three of my moons, two of which had their necks snapped as soon as they came in contact with us, apparently Elspeth can move a bit faster than I realized. The third Misae forced to speak, revealing everything that he knows about the shifter world, Moriarty, and anything else that she thought I might find interesting. 

When she was done forcing him to confess she called again for the goddess, I am certain in the one you call the Shadow Mistress though I did not understand the language that she was using. If I had more time I would learn it, alas I do not, we need to move on to Mexico, working our way southwards to deal with the webs there, though the information I was given will be very useful.

After completing dealing with the three moons, we tracked down the remaining humans that had a part in this situation. Like the other humans, they all had other crimes as well which we were able to get them arrested for. Of course, almost all of them turned themselves into the authorities after taking one good look into Elspeth’s eyes. 

I have suggested to the two cobras that they call on Eric for assistance in dealing with the situation. As an adult and a full Tracker he can go and do things that they cannot, besides that, I do not think that they can match him for raw power. Misae has agreed that she will do just that though her brother, Ojai, really does not like idea of his sister being near such a deadly cobra. Apparently he has heard of Eric. 

I told him that Eric was no threat as long as he was not a threat and the young cobra thought I was joking. It took me several minutes to explain about his motivation. The fact that he only hunts or hurts those who deserve it in some fashion, those who have gravely broken shifter law or some who have committed some vile crime or those who harm children.

I still miss you still, particularly now as we head into a new area. I am working on learning Spanish, at least the variety of Spanish spoken in the Mid to South Americas. 

Yours always,  
Sherlock


	13. March 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy

March 20th 2012  
My Beloved John  
So I didn’t say much about the shifters in the last letter besides we found them. Now let me tell you a bit about them. There were a total of nineteen shifter packs that we rescued. Ironically no two shifter packs are the same breed. 

Bayuk is the family of cobras. Misae is apparently the den’s next in line for elder. While I had understood from Eric that cobras are matriarchal, I had not realized one so young could become the next elder. Of course I had never heard of a solid white cobra before either, even more remarkable is the fact that her brother is a black cobra, and they both are elites. Have you ever heard of a white elite? Both their parents had been copper colored, though they had been dead for several years due to a car accident. Luckily the rest of their family lives and has been returned to them. Dealing with them is much like dealing with Eric. That same kind of cold fury seems to echo through them. As a thank you for helping, the den has made sure that I have replacement money for the trip into South America. 

Veta is the family name of a group of short crested coquettes we rescued. Those birds were most unique, their family system was different than the cobras. Very family oriented an a lot like I have been told Mexican tradition dictates with the males being the bread bringers and females being the caretakers. Even among the children these seems to hold. They are also very energetic and fluttery like their bird forms, fond of bright colors. Part of the nest was lost to the hunters who took them. They did not survive the treatment. However they have several healers, including a few mind healers and have already begun the healing process within their nest and have sworn to help any of the other shifters that had gone through the captivity. 

The Ruiz band of armadillos, the family that I first started looking for, they are slightly different than what I would expect as well. The first family we found was actually not the head family, they were a secondary family related to the first through a pair match of younger members. We were able to rescue all of the armadillos, found each and every one of them, though most had been sold as pets, so Elspeth did her trick where she used her eyes to convince them that their armadillos had died or that they wished to sell them. All of the armadillos were pleased to be free, but the children where the most demonstrative of this since they all felt the need to hug me repeatedly. It was almost like having the pups around me again. The council that leads the band, which is actually made up of one elder per family, has promised to come make us a splendid garden if we ever buy a proper home to have one. I had told them that we live in a flat in the middle of a city, according to the oldest of them, that is not a proper place to raise a pup.

The Lopez Ibarra den of Mexican garter snakes was interesting to say the least. It is much like a cobras nest only slightly different, I wonder if it echoes what Aidan grew up with within the coral snake household. They were very formal, very polite, and it was bit eerie being around them. They insisted on feeding Elspeth and myself dinner as a thank you for their rescue even though we had help from the cobras, and have promised us any aid should we ask for it. I do not know if I will take them up on it, but it was nice of them to offer. 

The smallest family we rescued was the boa constrictor den Viteri, a small family of three consisting of mother and her two children. Her mate long deceased. Caught and killed by a poacher when they lived in Panama. So they had moved here to start over, the seer of the mother’s birth den had said both her children would find their fates here. Some reason I do not believe that fate was to be caught and turned into pets. However since the rescue they have been on speaking terms with the cobra den, and I think that her younger daughter has a small spiral on her wrist. Perhaps she has found her bondmate. The three of them offered thanks, and the mother made me a list of the boas of her birth den that would assist me if I should need it. I would say it is one of the most useful things that I was given.

The Wright family of pumas was the second smallest with four members, grandmother, mother, and two children. Apparently when they were captured it was only one child, but the mother had a second one while she was captive. Now the four of them are planning on moving to a different part of the state, to live closer to the main puma range rather than its outskirts. Apparently in puma ranges it is common for partners and bondmates only to spend part of the year together, rather than all of their time. They also alternate as to which parent has care of cubs after they are three, prior to that, both parents stay together to tend the young. I believe she is planning on calling her mate back in order to have his assistance with their cub that is only a few months old. 

I think I will break this letter into three parts. This is promising to be a very boring ride. Besides, it gives me a break from my Spanish. I hope that is going well for you.

Take care of yourself love,  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	14. March 21st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

March 21st 2012  
My Beloved John  
Here is the second letter about the different shifters that we rescued. This bus ride has been longer and more boring than I thought it would be. I have been people watching as we go, but most of these people are boring with nothing interesting about them. Apparently the reason it is taking longer than the advertised twenty hours is the engine keeps overheating, and they have popped two tires. Really, you would think the maintenance would be better done. 

Let’s get back to the shifters, they are more interesting. 

The Araújo burrow is probably the most unusual one of them. They are a family of poison dart frogs that were originally from Brazil but the entire group of them moved up here and owns a handmade quilt making business. Since there are a great many more females than males, they follow a matriarchal council system within their burrow and they apparently encourage their female children to find their female bonds. They also share a close relationship with the cobras, since they often do the incubation pregnancies like we discussed, using one of the females as mother and the other as father, with the cobra healers making it possible. I don’t think that they realize the cobra healer is a thera. Those in their burrow that do not work within the family business seem to be chemists of one type or another since a lot of them work for pharmaceutical companies creating a variety of medications. The head of their burrow has promised to make us handmade quilts that speak of our tale, when I am done with this mission to hunt down the web and deal with those the moons correlate to I am to call or write her, they will send someone to record the story so that they can make those blankets. 

The Moore coop is a multi-generation family of peregrine falcons. They were all very polite and their manners reminded me quite a bit of Jacob. The gifted female had trapped them in their animal form while they were out flying. However according to their coop elder it had to be an immortal that actually did the trapping. I wonder if that means I will have to deal with what the elder referred to as a forsaken immortal. As a thank you for getting them freed, the elder has given me a small collection of jewels that I can use for bribery or other purposes of that nature, though they are beautiful and there is a golden topaz I wish to get made into a brooch for your formal outfit though I am not sure if that would appropriate. 

Catori Tkalis was the most interesting person I think, of the desert tortoise clan of Massika. She is their healer, a thera if I am reading the way she heals correctly. Past that, she acts as a shaman, teaching the various members of the clan of the Old Gods. She told me, when they were captured she was not worried because she was told a Son of the Moon with a Cat Huntress and two Children of Shadow would be coming for the entire clan. She had kept all of them calm, tracked what happened to each of her clan members, and had been the first to welcome me when we showed up. They did not offer any sort of payment past thanks for the assistance, but she had a peculiar look in her eyes when we left. 

The Sereferre coterie is a collection of black-footed ferrets. Ironically enough, their pack name means silver ferrets. I wonder if it’s because they are whiter than the normal cream color. They are a rather eclectic bunch. Within their ranks they have teachers, cab drivers, nurses, veterinarians, and a handful of other jobs. They also seem to have large families, with each family having grandparents, parents, two to six children, and in some cases great-grandparents and, aunts and uncles, and cousins all living in one house. How they manage all of those people in such small spaces I do not know, because their houses are not huge, with the bedrooms being big enough to hold a bed or two and dressers. They were quite fascinating actually. Their coterie is headed by the oldest couple to have once had children, though often those children are bonded with children of their own. Actually they reminded me of the Wilson nest once they had been healed.

I always thought that Mouse was a bit excitable. I had not realized that she is rather like the rest of her kind, but she is. The Dodd field mouse nest we rescued had over eighty people. It was actually the second largest group after the crows. They were all excitable, and all very happy to no longer be used as pets. Sadly, several of their numbers were gone, fed to pet snakes by owners who had not realized they were shifters not actual mice. Despite the fact that so many had lost a family member, they do not seem bitter. However I believe that they will be thinking of finding new ways to protect themselves from that type of event again. They all thanked us, but they had lost a great deal and could offer nothing which seemed to bother them, though I do not know why.

The Erlenda den is full of desert night snakes though they have several humans as well. The humans had managed to escape with many of the small children and hidden so it was mainly adults that had been captured. The reason that Elspeth could not find them was none of the children had the telepathic abilities yet and since they were not actually part of the den they did not register as shifters to her. Luckily the entire den was reunited and the elder of the den, an elite of golden tones thanked us for returning them home so soon, apparently they had only been caught a few days prior and the human part of their den was not sure how to get a Tracker to retrieve the missing members. In thanks a tailor that belongs to the den made me a second coat much like my belstaff only of a heavier material. Apparently they have a seer in their den who said I would need heavy coat for part of my mission.

The Katrien aerie of burrowing owls was originally from Suriname where they used to grow rice. They moved here in order to have a better life. Their aerie is made up of five families in total, no more than forty people over all. All of them shifters, even the children, though most the children can only partially shift. Like the Erlenda den, they had only been caught for a few days and had not yet been sold off as pets or to science labs. Each of their families is headed by the family member that can make the most amount of money legally. While the aerie is controlled by a council made up of the heads of the families. It is definitely unique in comparison to most of the packs I have come across. Besides working jobs, almost all the adult members and many of the teenagers also work on a large communal farm that their homes are all located around. As a thank you, they gave me a large basket full of fresh foods that they made the day after they got home since there was a day between when I helped rescue them and when I was getting ready to leave. 

Forever yours  
Sherlock


	15. March 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

March 22nd 2012  
My Beloved John  
We finally got to Mexico City, instead of taking twenty hours like it was supposed to it took nearly thirty. I swear those in charge of the buses are complete and utter idiots. Last night we ended up with another flat tire to equal a total of three of them in our trip. Almost as soon as they got the tire changed out again, the bus would not start so we ended up sitting there for another two hours while they fiddled with it.

It was all very annoying, however it did give me ample time to get my Spanish down, and I can now speak with the local accent rather than a British accent. Of course, I am making contacts with locals as I go, learning the different customs of this area. Apparently my arrogance is considered normal here for a man, it is something called machismo, a manly pride and superiority. Though I have been warned too much of it can cause a fight, so I should be wary.

I was very surprised by the dolphin pod Kaimenko when we found them in a small holding tank, well small by the standards of the fact that there were seventeen Guiana dolphins, eleven of which were full grown, within the small tank. Still, once their forms were unlocked, all seventeen of them climbed out of the tank, though the younger ones required a little bit of help. They were all very thankful, particularly the family matriarch, the great-grandmother who heads up the pod. I was a little surprised to discover that the only males in the pod were the mates and the one small child, apparently adult males leave to form male pods until they find their bondmate at which point they go to live with the females pod or form a new pod. As a thank you for helping them out, the family matriarch swore that she would call the pods along my path so that they know I am coming that way and can provide shelter or supplies as needed. I say it is as useful as the list given to me by Yaxha Viteri.

Emaline Casilda of the Casilda mountain bluebird nest was nearly dead when we found her. Apparently she had fought and fought hard trying to get to her children. However they had broken her wings and trapped her in a cage. She was the only one of the adults of her nest to fight so hard, the rest, once in their animal forms had not fought. Their children were actually the hardest to find, many had been taking out of state and left to fend for themselves. Somehow they managed to survive until a group of humans found them and took them to an orphanage. I know Eric has not said anything to you, but I had him hack their computer system and erasing their discovery and time in the system from the system. That mother who fought so hard, was fighting because her son is ill, apparently he has some rare illness that the healers of the nest could not resolve, do not be surprised if she shows up and asks for help, I told her you could help her. Unfortunately their nest lost a few members who were not taken care of properly, but none of the children amazingly enough.

When I first heard the pack name of the crow nest, I had to ask if they were related to the Wilson nest in London, they said they were not. Apparently their original nest name was Welson but when the original nest members migrated here the man in immigration changed the spelling. That was nearly two-hundred years ago. I was mildly surprised to discover none of them were elites. They were very like the Wilson nest we helped out though, only without the poisoner. 

Actually, now that I think about it the only elites I have met so far have been Misae, Ojai, and Talia Erlenda. Three of them, all serpents of a variety, I wonder why. 

The coyote pack Oriel seems to be run like a wolf pack, the biggest difference I have noticed is that the pack is matriarchal with the alpha female being considered the head of the pack, rather than the alpha male. Their alpha was saddened by the loss of several of their pack members who were killed in their animal form for their skins. The rest of them had been locked in cages to be killed later. The children who could shift were forced into their animal form with their parents, the children who couldn’t were left behind, and the human pack members were injured, some rather severally. Like the human members of the Erlenda den they were not sure how to get a hold of a Tracker and some of the humans had contacted some of the other coyote packs that they are related to in order to request help but help had not yet arrived. All of the coyotes were happy to be able to go back to their homes, though some had lost their homes to foreclosure in the six months they were gone. Again I got a hold of Eric to fix some paperwork so they could get their homes back. The entire pack extended their thanks, though they did not offer anything further except a promise of help if they could ever do so in the future. 

Chiang, the fox court, is run by the alpha-pair equally, and apparently they must always be a bonded pair to be alpha. They also seem a great deal like wolves or coyotes, though they seem to be somewhere in the middle with their traditions. One thing was for sure though, they were all very happy to be home. Apparently, the blokes who had them captive kept describing how they were going to skin them while still alive. Still, they managed to keep calm and all of them survived, though not without injury. The fox court seems to thrive on artistic pursuits of one variety or another. The alpha-pair has promised to design a house for us if we ever decide that we wish to move outside of Baker Street.

The Moise raccoon warren was the last shifter group that we found. There are only thirty three of them, most of which were teenagers and older children. Apparently there had not been any new births within the warren for the last six years. This is normal apparently, done on purpose so that there are not too many kits for the amount of adults. Most of the adults work in a profession related to technology and dexterity including electricians, computer tech, and gaming council repairs. They have also offered any assistance we may need in any of their fields. They also seem to have an oligarchy like structure. 

You know, between the different packs we could have an entire house done for us. The Ruiz armadillos have promised a garden. The Araújo poison dart frogs have promised handmade new bedding. While the Chiang fox court and Moise raccoon warren have both promised to design and build a house. Perhaps we should consider it someday, but not until we are ready to have pups, which I am sure we will eventually do. Though I still wish to be near London, maybe we can find an old property or group of properties in the city to convert. 

I wonder why there seems to be more thera here, though I have to say, I don’t think that some of the people actually realize that they are thera.

Forever yours  
Sherlock


	16. Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

April 25th 2012  
My Beloved John  
Over the last few weeks I have been working in Mexico City and the area around it, bribery seems to go a long ways here. Actually, I have already dealt with the web here and am making my way southwards, dealing with small splinter groups as I go. I have also helped deal with part of their cartel problem though I have to be moving on soon so I will not get much more. However, I found a night snake family here that wanted to learn about deductions the way I do them, so I am going to spend the next few days before I leave to give them a drop course in it. Depending on how well they learn, I think they plan to use the knowledge to help their community. 

I am mildly surprised that the shifter community is almost on the surface here, not nearly as secretive as they are at home. Mind you, folks do not shift in public, but it is still well known that there are shifters and the different shifter packs seem to get along good. Though you can tell the shifters from the humans based on how they treat their partners. Humans males seem to treat the females as subservient or not as valuable, the shifters on the other hand treat the females equally, or in some cases are even subservient to the females. Despite the differences between the humans and shifters, there is one very similar thing to both. Both species are very family oriented. With the family being considered highly important. One other noticeable thing, the shifters seem to be more closely related to those that came before the Spaniards, even still using a version of their original tongue. We should come here sometimes so I can learn that language too.

I do not know about the gifted ones however, either I have not come across some, or they are keeping themselves shielded and hidden among the human population.  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	17. South America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

May 14th 2012  
My Beloved John  
Either the web is going into hiding, or something else is going on, because as I travel through South America, many members of the web are already gone. Some dead, some imprisoned, I am actually arranging passage to Australia because there is not much web here. According to what I have been able to learn from some of the residences of their area, the cartels here turned on the members of the web because of the damage done to the northern parts of the web. Apparently, Moriarty had stolen business from the cartels and now that the web was losing grip, the cartels were striking back. 

Though I have discovered Portuguese, one of the main languages of this area, is a lot like a Latin and Spanish hybrid, since I speak both it was fairly easy to pick it up as well. At this point I speak English, French, German, Spanish of both the Mexican variety and the Spain variety, Portuguese, Latin, and Mandarin Chinese. By the end of this I think I will new a few more new languages added to my repertoire. Possibly Russian, Japanese, and Italian. 

I still miss you. It has been five months already, and while I am making progress, it is not nearly as much as I want. Though I am certain it would be less if I did not have Elspeth. She can be very annoying at times but I am still thankful for her. She is not you however.

You better be taking care of yourself still.  
Forever yours  
Sherlock


	18. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

June 21st 2012  
My Beloved John  
Australia is annoyingly hot. I don’t like it, on the plus side, I am done here and will be moving on to the Koreas next. This was a rather small web here, it only covered a little area and would have been dealt with in a matter of days if not for the fact that I had to travel from city to city and kept having bad luck doing so. It almost took longer getting here than taking care of the web.

I ended up getting shot. Elspeth was very pissed about it and the man is now throat-less. The really ironic part was, the bloke who shot me was not even aiming at me. He was aiming at another bloke who had apparently slept with his wife. He had already killed the wife, and was now seeking revenge against the man she slept with. Just another example of letting emotions get out of hand. 

It took her two days to find a shifter healer. Apparently here the shifters live almost completely separate from the humans. The shifters here are interesting. I found it almost completely amazing that they have their own villages using wind power for electricity and hardly ever dealing with humans. I also got the impression that they had their villages shielded so non-pack humans could not come in. I am still linked to you and Elspeth, I do believe that is the only reason they agreed to help me. Here is something really intriguing about them however, instead of all the shifter species living separately in their own packs, they all live openly in the village and have a council with at least one representative per species. 

Though I think the healer, Tyipa, was rather different. He is a saltwater crocodile, trained in hunting and healing. Like you he is a large predator that is also a doctor. It is most unusual. He was the only person in his generation to actually train in the outside world. Apparently he left the safety of the shifter villages when he was young in order to learn how to be a doctor as well as a healer, his reasoning being that it is good to know how to heal with more than just power. Now he trains the younger healers in both human doctoring and shifter healing. I don’t think he is a thera though, because he can only do physical healing, not mindhealing.

Forever yours  
Sherlock


	19. South Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who leaves any sort of comment, review, kudos, or other form of communication.

June 24th 2012  
My Beloved John,  
This has been the dullest part of my trip so far. After a long and extremely boring flight from Australia to South Korea I have dealt with the web here in less than a day. Apparently they had heard that there was a new syndicate taking over the web so they had sworn allegiance to the first one they could. So not only did I end up dealing with the web, I also ended up dealing with their new crime group too.

On the plus side I got to see some new markings to add to my notes on the different species. I have now added the Japanese Marten to the chart and I will make sure to give Eric a copy for his racial records.

The shifter I talked to was a young man by the name of Lee Jae-suk. He had no issues with me asking questions once I showed him my mark. He even helped me pick up the parts of Korean that the language book left out. Sadly there is not enough time to learn it all of the slang or get the accent quite right. Still its useful, plus they use the same written form as Chinese for parts of it, though they have their own written form as well.

We will be moving on quite soon.

I miss you.  
Forever your,  
Sherlock


	20. Harvest Mice Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all communications are appreciated! Enjoy.

July 9th 2012  
My Beloved John,  
I have moved on to North Korea, it is taking a little bit longer but I think that's because of the tainted gifted one that is helping them. No matter, I will still deal with them. It will just require some creative thinking. Happily, the homeless population here is very useful and has enjoyed helping me. When asked why the majority of them blame the crime lords and syndicates for why they are in the situation is actually in. Very few of them are homeless because they want to be. Though a lot of them are fairly young, teenagers and barely children.

I have also made friends with a nest of harvest mice. A group of humans had been shoving and hitting one of their nest mates. I shooed them off, after slamming the tallest of the thugs into the wall. Of course, their tallest was still several centimeters shorter than me. In thanks the mouse had invited me to dinner and his family had been very shocked when we walked in. Elspeth had unshielded when we got through the door and that had surprised the mice even further. I ended up spending the night with the mice, learning about their situation.

Their elder, an old man named Kim Sang, has asked me to mediate between their nest and another nest. Apparently they had prayed for a Tracker and saw my arrival as an answer to that prayer. I am not sure of the laws they need help with but I have agreed to help. Elspeth has told me she would connect me to Eric so I can ask his advice during the situation.

On the plus side, I am getting really good with Korean, and they have not minded me studying the language books so I can learn the written version too.

I hope you will be proud of me, I am trying to be a good alpha-second, which I think includes helping other packs, or in this case nests, as needed.

I love you.  
Forever yours,  
Sherlock


	21. Negotiations Between Mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope everyone enjoys, as always, thank you to everyone who leaves me reviews, comments, kudos, bookmarks, or favorites.

July 11th 2012  
My Beloved John,  
Today I sat down to do the negotiations between my host family Ryu and their feud enemy family Houng. The reason for the negotiations was the middle daughter of the Ryu family and second oldest son of the Houng family had developed potential bondmarks and the purpose was to determine whether they could come to an end of the feud in order to bond. Apparently the problems had started as an argument over resources. It had bloomed to a feud when a few hot heads got into a fight and members of both nests had been gravely injured and even killed. A Tracker had put a stop to the active feuding, but the two nests had retained the hatred of each other, and took to avoiding one another to keep from going back to violence.

Then two weeks ago, the two developed bondmarks during a conference both were attending at the university. The two had found a quiet tea house to speak in and while talking had discovered that they had a lot in common but were supposed to be enemies. Both had gone to their nest elders to discuss the situation but the elders refused to meet and discuss it without a neutral third party. Both wanted either a Tracker or a high elder.

So here I am, the alpha-second who knows nothing about wolf politics, let alone mouse politics, having to deal with a feud between two different mouse nests. How did I end up in this situation again? Thankfully Eric (and I have no idea how Elspeth and Eric connected over a distance of 8609 km) told me of the customs tied to the ending of feuds and of using bonds to reinforce the ending. Actually, he had me select four children, two from each leading family and bound them together under a forced protection bond through the Dusk Daughter. That way they will be forced to learn to work together.

I also got to act as bonder between Ryu Mi-ja and Houng Jae-joon. Making their bonding official. Despite my lack of formal wear (boy did I notice it when everyone else was in formal wear, and I am in the same clothes I wore to hunt the web with, I definitely miss my suits), I was still given as much respect as the elders of the both nests. By the end of it I could understand why you do not like all the formality, though they seem more formal than those from London.

Do we need to do that? I do not recall there being anything more than nearly three days of sex, touching, bathing, and feeding each other when we bonded. We will have to discuss this when I get home. There is no way that I am letting anyone think you are not properly bonded!

I am off to bed for the night. In the afternoon I am to leave for mainland China, according to the information Eric provide and the updated information I have gotten from the different webs as I have taken them out, the only parts left are in China, Russia, and parts of Eastern Europe. I hope that means I will be home soon. However China and Russia are such big countries it might not go as fast as I want.  
Forever yours,  
Sherlock

 


	22. Arriving in China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you lovely people who read the story and double thanks to anyone who has any sort of communication with me!

July 19th 2012  
My Beloved John,  
The first step in my trip through China has gone smoothly, boringly so, luckily I know Mandarin Chinese. Elspeth made it a point to track down a shifter named Liaw Sying, a corsac fox, as soon as we were within range. Upon finding him, she called on an old debt he owed in order to have him come assist me. What type of assistance might you ask? Well she decided that I needed to know more than just Mandarin, and he happens to speak four of the five primary types of Chinese.

So we are going to stay at his house for a few days until she feels that I can bluff my way out of any situation language wise. Apparently knowing nine languages is not enough according to her. Though is learning other forms of a language already known considered learning new languages? Oh well, at least it should be interesting. Hopefully it does not take too long, because I want to be on my way sooner than later.

I want to be home, and the only way I am going to get home is if I finish these tasks. Annoyingly enough, neither of the remaining moons has glowed yet. There are only a few places left, unless of course they went somewhere I have already been. I will find them, I don’t know how at this point since I do not even know what they look like, but I will and I will take care of them (or Elspeth will).

I miss you John, I really would rather be there with you than here. If I ever say the Work is more important again please biff me because its not. I really wish I would not have had to leave you in order to learn that.   
Forever yours,  
Sherlock

 


	23. Southern China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

August 11th 2012  
My Beloved John,  
The last three weeks have been spent with Liaw Sying and Elspeth practicing my various forms of Chinese and hunting for the web in the area. Here they are closely tied to the human and shifter trafficking ring. It actually only took me a little over fourteen hours in total to learn the new four types of Chinese. Both Liaw and Elspeth were surprised by how quickly I picked them up.

At first I was surprised by the fact that Eric had not taken care of them when I know he went hunting but then I remembered that he cannot go after humans, or at least he is not supposed to, I have feeling he doesn’t always obey that law. So I dealt with them along side of Moriarty’s web. The vast majority of them turned themselves in and submitted when the police came for them. Those that tried to escape were either forced back or killed. A few of them made the mistake of trying to attack me and they were quickly killed by Elspeth.

I know I have mentioned it before, but it strikes me anew that she lacks empathy even more than I do. Her eyes often remind me of serial killers, but most often when she is either ripping some ones throat out or breaking their neck. I am happy she is part of the pack, I would hate to see what would happen if she was ever without a pack.

Tomorrow we are leaving for north of here. I have a bit to take care of in a few of the bigger cities along the way before we make a detour to Japan.  Before returning to China and heading west towards Europe.  My moons still have not lit up yet.

Forever yours,   
Sherlock 


	24. Quick Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!

August 31st 2012  
My Beloved John,  
On our way up the side of China went faster than I thought it would, and only took two days before we caught a boat over to Japan where we stayed for nearly two weeks before returning to China. However it was rather busy so I did not get to send a letter until now.

The shifters in Japan are thought to be spirits by many, blessed at the shrines. Almost every pack is headed by the eldest male, even in packs that normally would have the females at the head, the exception being serpents, apparently they do not care where they live, tradition dictates matriarchal so that’s what it is. If I had more time I would look into the history behind the serpent dens and how they fared through the extremely patriarchal timeframes in their history. Maybe we can visit sometime and I can learn about it then. The wolf packs here are different too, the wolves seem to be smaller, even their elite wolves, you’d fit right in.

While we were there we dealt with Moriarty’s web, more of the human trafficking ring, and a massive crime syndicate. I don’t think there was a single day we were not doing something it seemed. Another thing I was amazed at was the speed in which the homeless network there accepted me and assisted me, yet whenever I asked anyone about it, they’d just smile and shake their head. While it made me curious that was all it did. I do not have time to be looking into it right now.

So now we are traveling across China to the western side of it before we head into Europe though I am not exactly sure where we are going next. As soon as I know I will send another letter. 

Forever yours,   
Sherlock 


	25. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos, comments, follows, subscriptions, bookmarks, emails, and any other form of communication is appreciated. Thank you!

September 21st, 2012  
My Beloved John,  
Does one wish a Happy Harvest Flame or is it some other type of well wishing? We’re going to be spending the day with the Añşı pride before moving on to Russia. This clan of cats we are with is odd, normally they only see each other for holy days, otherwise they do not have any sort of gatherings and live alone except for their mates and children, even the extended families rarely gather. Apparently the only easily reached members of the pride are the elder and healer, the rest stay scattered.

The trip through China went smoothly, once the main rings were dealt with the cleanup of the smaller rings went far faster. I haven’t written because there has been nothing to really write about.

The day after tomorrow we are going to head to Russia, there is a faint glow to one of my moons, and Suiundik, the prides seer has helped me to discover who it is I am going after next, how I am not sure but he was able to use the mark on my wrist to call forth a vision of both of the remaining moons so I now know what they look like. One is in Serbia according to what I have discovered, the other is travelling. However the one in Serbia seems to be closely linked with the web there, so I will be able to deal with both.

If all goes well I should be home by Christmas, I really want everything to go well.  
Forever yours,  
Sherlock


	26. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, comments, emails, kudos, bookmarks, follows, subscribes, or any other form of communication that I might forget.

September 22nd, 2012  
My Beloved John,  
You might not believe this but one of the two idiots I have left for hunting came sauntering into the restaurant that I was drinking coffee at. He walked in as if he owned the joint, started snapping at all of the waitresses and giving orders. Even grabbed one’s ass, though I am not sure why. So we stayed a bit longer than we originally planned, waiting for him to leave before we left as well. Followed him for three blocks to a cheap hotel, Elspeth shielded us from sight so we could follow him in and to his room. Since the idiot was traveling alone I decided to just deal with him now. It might not have been very ethical (so let’s not tell Lestrade about this when I get home) but I used his own drug supply (which was really boringly easy to find) to overdose him, making it look like an accident, before the two of us slipped out of the hotel and the moon on my wrist vanished. It appears I will actually have a reason to celebrate, I realize that the Harvest Flame is supposed to be a family celebration, but I consider having one less reason to not be at home a good reason to be happy.   
Forever yours,  
Sherlock


	27. Amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, comments, emails, kudos, bookmarks, follows, subscribes, or any other form of communication that I might forget.
> 
> This is directly after chapter 86 of Seeking

September 23rd, 2012  
My Beloved John,  
That was amazing! I don’t know what he did, but that cobra is amazing. We’re getting him some sort of present as a thank you. What can we do to thank him? It was great to see you, I really did enjoy that.

I am so sorry that you are mourning me, that I caused you so much pain, I never wanted you to be hurt. That was the very thing that I was trying to minimize. I had not realized how much suffering you were going to be in. I really don’t deserve you, because you’re such a great person. I love you. I love you so very much.  Please take care of yourself.

Forever yours,  
Sherlock


	28. Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all you lovely people who clicked on some form of communication, I simply adore getting messages about reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy!
> 
> This is it folks, the last letter that Sherlock sends while on his trip.

November 28th, 2012  
My Beloved John,  
In the last few months we have been traveling a lot. We have been in four different cities in Russia dealing with the web. I wrote letters and put them in the mail, but I do not know if you got them or not, the international mail service is not that great. Actually I deduced that in the first mail room two of the three staff members are lovers and lose mail because they are too busy getting off. In the second post office the primary post officer is getting high, very, very high. The third post office was run by the Russian Secret Police, so something tells me it will be ‘checked’ first before they send it, and since the name on the front and the signature is not the same, it will probably be kept, though they will not find me or connect it to me. While the last one has the highest chance of being a success, except there are so many fools running that office that I noticed that there were lots of missing and damaged packages from there.

We passed through Belarus, there was no web there, but we helped to deal with some other little crimes as we were traveling. I think we were there six days at most, maybe seven, it was very boring.

We also passed through the Ukraine. There was a small part of the web tied to gun running there. They were quickly dealt with. After collecting evidence that they just left lying around (though I am sure they thought they did a good job getting rid of it) and getting some pictures, well it was amusing watching the raid. They are all sitting in prison now. I doubt they will be getting out any time soon.

Romania was quick as well, merely passed through it since there was no web to deal with. There was a nasty storm as we traveled through the mountains and we ended up staying with a band of gypsies. They were quite remarkable because they were gifted, humans, and shifter-children (mainly wolf), with ties to the local wolf packs. They had mixed the Old Ways of the shifters and gifted with the traditions of the gypsies. It was very, very interesting. I hope that we are able to find them again someday to spend some time with them and learn all about their way of life, the things that I did not have time to learn during our two nights with them.

Now we are in Serbia, the last moon on my wrist is glowing brightly, we should soon find the last man I am hunting. Then I can come up through Hungary, deal with their small web. Shot up through the Czech Republic and head into Germany where the last of the web is at before coming home. Just a few more weeks John. By my birthday at the latest I should have dealt with all of the web left behind by Moriarty and be home to you.

Forever yours,  
Sherlock


End file.
